Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus and a program.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2012-193257, filed Sep. 3, 2012, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
Related Art
In the related art, a wristwatch for running is known in which an acceleration sensor detects the movement of a user to detect the number of steps or the traveling distance during traveling (for example, refer to Patent Document 1). Such a wristwatch includes means for measuring the number of steps and the distance per run; and means for accumulating the number of steps and the distance per month. In addition, shoes are worn out when being used, and the unique performance of the shoes gradually decreases when being worn out.